


Chainsaw

by MadamPoptart



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Paralysis, Poor Charles, Post Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is doing great after Cuba until he isn't. <br/>-<br/>“Is that a chainsaw?” Alex asked <br/>“Did you need something?” Charles asked the three who were frozen on the spot, eyes wide in shock. <br/>“Um is everything okay?” Hank asked tentatively and Charles nodded <br/>“Yes everything is fine.” Charles replied <br/>“What did the couch do to you?” Sean asked picking up a piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I based it off this song! Listen to it before you read and then listen to it while you read!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1JCGSS9f_c

 

Charles grimaced in pain as Hank transferred him to the wheel chair, he was finally returning home from the safe house where Charles and the boys holed up while Charles was injured. The young mutant didn’t have to try very hard to lift the older man, over the weeks Charles had slimmed down immensely. The lack of use of his legs degraded the muscle and Charles could barely keep down food with the medication and a lot of the time Charles was too tired to even eat. Needless to say the three boys had grown worried for their professor. Hank didn’t want to risk a hospital since the CIA was currently searching for them and Charles was in too much pain to question. The loss of his legs was nothing compared to the loss in his heart. He smiled and tried to be cheerful around the boys but when he was alone it was crushing.

“Sorry” Hank murmured and Charles gave him a pained smile as he tried not to scream. The pain killers dulled the pain but it didn’t take it away. Alex moved to push the wheelchair and squeezed Charles shoulder.

“Thank you” Charles said softly and Sean gave Charles a worried look “I’m alright. Let’s get inside, it’s bloody cold”

“On a scale to one to dust storm, how bad do you think the house is?” Sean asked trying to lighten the mood and Charles chuckled

“Negative zero, a cleaning service comes once a month” Charles replied and Sean grinned

“Does that mean we don’t have to clean our rooms?” Sean asked and Charles shook his head causing the ginger to frown before going to help Hank bring in the bags. Alex took Charles inside as gently as possible but the professor was still grimacing in pain at every move.

“Alex, could you please take me to my room?” Charles requested and the blond wheeled him to the bedroom. Alex helped Charles into bed, his eyes filled with concern for the man he started to look at like a father. “Thank you. I’m sorry to be such a burden”

“Don’t worry about it” Alex said and he couldn’t help the flash of anger, Charles was in this position because of Erik, someone Charles trusted without a doubt. Not only Erik but his own damn sister left him to die. How the hell Charles was holding together was beyond him. Alex wished he could beat the shit out of Erik for doing this to Charles. Charles who was kind, compassionate and nurturing. How could someone hurt Charles?

“Alex. It wasn’t his fault” Charles whispered softly, putting a hand on the blonds arm “Raven made her own choice and I blame neither of them. To truly love someone is allowing them to make their own choices and not hold them back. As they say if you love something let it go and if it is truly yours then it will come back”

“How can you be so forgiving?” Alex asked frustrated “Your own sister left you to bleed out on a beach and your lover paralyzed you”

“Because I love them enough to forgive them” Charles smiled and squeezed the blonds hand “Try to find it in your heart to let go of that anger because it will do you no good”

“I hate them” Alex stated “I hate them for doing this to you”

“I’m truly sorry for that” Charles said “Everyone makes their own decisions and we shouldn’t hate them for it”

“I’m going to help Hank” Alex said and swiftly left the room, his anger only growing. 

“Alex” Hank said as he grabbed his shoulder, breaking the blond out of his trance to realize his hands were glowing Alex huffed and got his powers under control “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” Alex snapped grabbed a bag from the van and moving to go inside.

“Geez what’s wrong with him?” Sean asked as he came out to bring more baggage in

“I don’t know” Hank replied and adjusted his glasses on his blue nose.

-

Once Alec left the room, Charles sighed softly and turned his face into the pillow. It still smelled like him. It smelled like Erik. Charles opened the eyes he didn’t realize he closed and blinked several times to prevent the tears falling. Erik who betrayed him with a bullet to the back. Erik who broke his heart.

His room reeked of Erik and it was just big fat reminder that Erik was gone. He was gone and he wasn’t going to come back. Did Erik even care that Charles was paralyzed? Did he know? Did Erik miss him? Did Erik even love him?

Charles let these questions filter through his brain as he let his eyes shut and give into the soft call of sleep. The traveling was exhausting and painful. Charles let himself be taken to the dream world where Erik stayed and left the cold reality that he was gone behind.

-

Hank tentatively entered the danger room, not wanting Alex to blast him to bits “I brought you dinner”

Alex looked over at the blue man “I’m not hungry

“Well… the professor said I couldn’t leave without you eating it” Hank mumbled, shifting his feet and Alex growled before stomping over and grabbing the plate. Alex aggressively started eating, while Hank stood there awkwardly wishing he could be anywhere else but in a room with a pissed off mutant with destructive powers. Halfway through the plate Alex spoke

“How the fuck is the professor just so forgiving?” Alex asked angrily “Erik deserves to have his ass kicked and if Raven wasn’t a girl I would kick her ass too. Erik is a total dick face and so is Raven. I mean who the hell leaves their brother to bleed out on the beach? If Scott was in the professors position I wouldn’t leave him alone for a second but no she got up and left. She couldn’t have waited? Erik couldn’t have waited to get us the hell out of there before having his big mutant speech?” Hanks eyes were wide, as he listened to the young blond angrily rant about the situation, even if he did agree with everything Alex was saying. Once Alex had finished his rant and finished angrily eating his food, he took a deep breath, he mumbled “Thanks for the food”

“No problem” Hank replied and took the empty plate then turned to leave

“Beast wait” Alex called and Hank turned to look at Alex “Will you help me find Erik? Just to let the bastard know what he’s done?”

-

The next morning, Charles shifted in his wheel chair as he finally managed to put himself in it after many tries. Hank would no doubt be upset he did it without help but he hated being helpless. He wheeled over to the closet when he spotted it. A black turtleneck that belonged to a certain metal bender and Charles took a shuttering breath. He couldn’t stop the tears that slipped from his eyes if he tried, he pressed the dark cloth to his nose and breathed in Erik’s scent which only made him cry harder.

_Charles lay in bed as he watched Erik come out of the shower before getting dressed “Why are you getting dressed?”_

_“I don’t think the others would wish to see me naked” Erik chuckled as he buttoned his pants and Charles sat up_

_“Why don’t we stay in bed just a little longer?” Charles purred as he let the sheet pool at his waist and Erik’s eyes immediately went to the exposed skin._

_“Cause a little longer is never a little longer” Erik stated and turned away causing the other to pout as Erik pulled his black turtle neck over his head then moving to kiss the telepath “I’ll make you breakfast”_

Charles took a deep breath as he clutched the material and yearned for its owner to come home and claim it.

-

Bathing always seemed to sneak up on Charles, he always felt like he had just taken a bath but in reality it had been a couple of days. Until the shower was adjusted to Charles needs, he was stuck with Hank lifting him in and out of a bathtub. It was embarrassing and demeaning. The past few months, Charles has never felt more like a burden and really Charles just wanted to scream.

It was their second day back at the mansion when Charles shamefully asked Hank to help him bathe.  Hank lifted Charles into the bathtub, keeping his eyes away from the professor’s nakedness and trying to be gentle. Charles was holding in the gasps of pain and once he was settled he averted his eyes as Hank got up to give him privacy

“Thank you” Charles whispered, tears sliding down his cheek. He hated this. He hated being such a burden. Not even being able to bath himself without help. He was helpless and no matter how many times they had done this, it still was horrible every time. 

“Call me when you’re done” Hank said softly and left the room, allowing Charles to cry softly to himself while he washed his broken body

-

The third day, Charles couldn’t take sitting in bed anymore. He had spent weeks holed up in bed because of this bloodily bullet hole and damn if it stopped him from living. What Charles wouldn’t admit is he couldn’t stand to stay in a room that smelled of Erik and being left alone to remember he wasn’t coming back.

_Erik kissed Charles shoulder softly as he read Dracula, they both had settled into bed after a long day of training for them both and Charles was inspired to read the classic. “What is it about?’_

_“That depends on what point of view you take it from” Charles replied as he marked his place and set the book on the nightstand. “If you take it from John Harker then it’s about a monster that preys upon the weak but if you take it from Dracula it’s about a man searching to find his long lost love and survive being hunted for your gifts”_

_“And which side do you see it from Charles?” Erik asked and Charles hummed in thought_

_“Dracula is just doing what his nature calls to him but Van Helsing is seeking justice for those wronged” Charles murmured “There are so many points and perspectives to see it from; it makes it hard to decide… Have you read it?”_

_“No” Erik responded and Charles turned to look at his lover_

_“Promise to read it one day” Charles smiled and Erik hummed then kissed him_

_“Promise” Erik whispered against his lips before switching off the light._

Memories such as this ran through his brain as he extracted himself from the bed. He still had no idea where the copy went but he assumed it was in the library somewhere. Charles decided he would resume training his boys and he refused to return to bed until they had.

 “Professor you really shouldn’t be out of bed” Hank stated as Charles wheeled into the lab

“I needed a change of scenery. I have been held on bed rest forever it seems besides resting too much will allow my body to adapt to it therefore making it harder to begin the healing process” Charles stated “Now will you come exercise with me?” Hank chewed his lip before following the professor out.

“I just don’t want you to push yourself too hard” Hank murmured “You’re still underweight”

“I know and I thank you for that Hank” Charles smiled warmly at the younger man “Alex and Sean will meet us there. Perhaps I cannot run but I can time you. “

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Alex asked once Charles and Hank came outside

“Of course” Charles smiled “It’s healthy to get exercise everyday”

“Exercise?” Sean whined

-

Sean lay on the ground by Charles panting loudly “That was so much running”

Hank was out of breath but had a smile across his face and Alex was sitting with his elbows on his knees “Damn beast you can really run”

“How much did we run?” Sean asked from the ground “It felt like 1000s of miles”

“You ran 2 miles” Charles replied “Hank ran ten and Alex ran five. Top Marks”

“Please don’t say this is P.E. and will be a regularly thing” Sean pouted

“Well then I guess I shouldn’t speak” Charles chuckled as Sean let out a groan.

-

The next day, the boys had gone out to go shopping and Charles insisted on staying home because he was too tired to control his powers in large crowds and after some reluctance the agreed.

Charles wheeled himself to the front of the mansion going into the coat closet to retrieve his coat so he could sit outside and watch the snow fall when he saw it. Worn brown leather, hanging next to a black pea coat and Charles own winter jacket. Erik’s jacket screamed at him and forced him to remember. Charles blinked back the tears and tried to push away the pain forming in his chest.

_Charles buttoned up the brown leather jacket and then smoothed it down “Be careful today. Do not make rash choices remember we are in this together”_

_“I know how to take care of myself, I’ve been doing it for years just fine” Erik grumbled and Charles frowned_

_“That may be true but you have other people you need to worry about now” Charles stated and cupped Erik’s face in his hands “Your life is valuable. You aren’t alone anymore”_

“Bloody coat” Charles frowned deeply at the thing as if it had offended him “It’s like he left it here on purpose to taught me” The professor considered it for a moment then took the brown leather jacket in his hands and put it on. When he sat out in the winter air, he could imagine just for a little that it was Erik’s arms around him and the warm tears rolling down his cheeks reminded him of all that he’d lost.

-

Weeks had passed like this; they’d plan and adjust then work out together. After they three had trained then Charles started his physical therapy which was no stroll in the park, sometimes it’d get so bad that Charles couldn’t finish the workouts and sometimes he couldn’t move anything without the pain. Charles was able to gain a few more pounds but he still wasn’t close to the weight he was before Cuba and they couldn’t stop the physical therapy or his body could potentially never be able to withstand much movement at all.

Charles panted as he finished up his physical therapy; he needed to strengthen his upper body if he was going to move himself about. Hank helping Charles and Alex was present as well, pretending he wasn’t there to make sure Charles didn’t need help. Alex looked over from where he was doing pull ups and then over at Hank who was writing something down.

“You’ll be stronger than me by this rate professor” Alex grinned as he walked over and Charles chuckled.

“It is a possibility” Charles responded before he grimaced in pain and gripped the armrest tightly. Hank and Alex moved closer, concern distorting their features. “I’m alright. J-just a phantom pain” Charles’ voice shook from the pain and he tried to give them a reassuring smile but the two knew it was so much more.

-

That night after dinner Alex went down to Hanks lab with a smirk and the blue scientist looked up when he saw him. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like what you’re going to say”

“I found him” Alex grinned “He used his bank account today in Boston. What are you standing there for; grab you bag and lets go. I already told the professor I needed to go see Scott”

“You know he knows your lying” Hank stated and Alex shrugged

“Yeah but he didn’t pry” Alex replied “Now come on”

-

After a night drive and a little digging they found the hotel Erik, Raven and the others were staying in. Hank looked over at Alex nervously “What if he kills us?”

“He can try” Alex scoffed “Let’s go” The two found Erik’s room and just knocked. There wasn’t a point in sneaking if Emma could read them coming anyway. Emma Frost answered the door with a passive aggressive smile

“I’m glad Charles taught you some shielding tricks” She drawled

“Cut the shit. We are here to talk to Magneto” Alex snapped and Emma hummed

“Well come in” Emma said, letting the two come inside the room where Raven and Erik sat on the couch with a couple of others surrounding them.

“Hank?” Raven stood her eyes falling on the blue figure

“Beast. Havoc. I’m guessing you aren’t here to join me?” Erik said from his chair

“No I don’t betray the people I love so easily” Hank snapped, his anger growing as he looked at Raven and Erik’s face. They looked like they were doing well while Charles looked like he was one inch from death. The comment caused Raven to avert her gaze guilty and Erik’s eyes to harden.

“What did you come here for?” Erik asked

“Charles is paralyzed” Alex stated his arms crossed and anger glowing in his eyes.

“Oh my god” Raven gasped

“Get out” Erik snapped at the other mutants in the room, the brotherhood quickly walked out while Alex, Hank, Raven and Erik stayed. The metal in the room vibrated as Erik stood and glared at the two. “What do you mean?”

“The bullet hit his spine just right to the point where he can no longer walk. He is paralyzed from the mid-thigh down” Hank explained his glare matching Erik’s own.

“He can’t walk ever again and the worst part about it is he doesn’t blame you” Alex growled as he glared daggers at both of them “We thought you should know” Erik remained silent at the words spoken and tried not to let the emotion show on his face. While Erik built his mutant brotherhood and walked away unscathed, Charles was stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of his life because of him. Erik was here sleeping with Raven while Charles suffered. Charles the person he wanted by his side more than anything was caused extreme amounts of pain because of him. Erik didn’t even notice when the two left and he simply pushed Mystique off when she tried to take comfort with him.

-

Charles wheeled into the sitting room; he hadn’t gone into since before Cuba. The night before Erik and him stayed up playing chess. The chess game was unfinished and the pieces were where they had left them. When he closed his eyes, he could feel the warmth of the fire and the warmth he felt in his chest for his lover. After the game the two had snuck to Charles bedroom to make love and whisper soft words.

The sofa mocked him. Everything mocked him. Reminding him Erik was gone. He didn’t blame or hate Erik but the pain was still there. The hurt that he left, remained wearing Charles down. He had to pretend to be okay for the boys but all he wanted to do was scream. He had to distract himself with physical therapy or dinner or training or something but he couldn’t escape it forever. It still haunted him in his dream; the memory of Erik’s hands on him wouldn’t leave.

The sofa where they had sat entangled in each other’s arms, sharing loving kisses and warm cuddles. He closed his eyes allowing the memory to drag him in.

_Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s hair as he hummed softly “Someone could walk in” Erik murmured halfheartedly where he laid on top of Charles, nestled between the younger man’s legs_

_“I would sense them and kindly advise them not to enter” Charles responded and Erik snorted before leaning up to kiss him softly “I love you”_

_Erik’s eyes went slightly wider as he searched Charles earnest blue eyes before he broke into a smile showing off his ‘shark teeth’ as Sean called it “I love you too”_

Charles couldn’t take it anymore and wheeled out of the room, out to the garage where the cars and such were kept. He remembered the chainsaw being there from the landscaper; he picked it up and wheeled himself back to the room. Not without much difficultly but dammit he was on a mission. Charles shut the doors and fired up the chainsaw before attacking the sofa.

-

“Is that a chainsaw?” Alex asked looking up at Hank with wide eyes and the two both hurriedly ran from the lab to the source of the sound, meeting Sean on the way there. Upon getting closer they heard screaming as well. They all shared a look before opening the doors where they found Charles switching off the chainsaw and pushing his hair out of his eyes. The professor cleared his throat and sat back in his chair looking utterly calm. The sofa was… well everywhere. It was the murder scene for that poor poor leather couch.

“Did you need something?” Charles asked the three who were frozen on the spot, eyes wide in shock.

“Um is everything okay?” Hank asked tentatively and Charles nodded

“Yes everything is fine.” Charles replied

“What did the couch do to you?” Sean asked picking up a piece

“I thought we needed a new one is all” Charles stated setting the chainsaw down before starting to wheel out of the room “I shall have a new one delivered tomorrow. Good night” 

-

Charles woke up that night screaming; unaware of the fact he was waking everybody in the house out. He normally could make sure nobody would wake up or hear but tonight he couldn’t stop it. The pain racking his body, projected on to everybody. He hadn’t lost control of it since the first month after Cuba.

The three boys rushed into the room, finding Charles sitting up with his head in his hands “I’m so sorry” he whispered “I didn’t mean to wake you. It was just very bad tonight”

Hank moved to his side to check his vitals despite Charles protests and the other two moved to sit on the bed. “We don’t mind” Sean said softly

“Really I don’t wish to be a burden” Charles responded

“You’re not” Alex stated

-

As the weeks past, Charles got stronger and it became a lot easier to move about in his wheel chair. The plans for the school were going well and the daily exercise helped the three boys bond. There was only a week left till Christmas and the four of them had decorated the mansion. Alex and Hank certainly seemed to be getting very cozy with each other. Charles was pleased to see the two finally realized their feelings for each other. At the moment Charles and Sean were in the kitchen baking cookies.

“How do you do that?” Sean asked exasperated as Charles cut another perfectly shaped reindeer.

“It’s fairly simply. It just takes practice” Charles smiled as he placed the reindeer cookie dough on the pan. “Raven loved reindeer. She was so excited for them to come on Christmas” Charles commented softly, his eyes filling with sadness. He had never spent a Christmas apart from her and it was just wasn’t right without her. Charles had already gotten her presents months before Cuba. A beautiful dark blue necklace that was the same color as her skin and the gift would be wasted seeing as the owner wasn’t here to receive it. Charles had also bought Erik a gift. It was a metal chess set he had made for him. It was wrapped and waiting for Erik in his room, if he ever came home.

“My mom used to leave out carrots for them along with the milk and cookies” Sean said softly with a smile and Charles smiled

“That’s very thoughtful” Charles chuckled “It must be exhausting flying around all night”

-

Charles wheeled into the kitchen for a glass of water after waking up in the middle of the night from another painful dream. He picked up the glass and filled it with water before stopping.

_Erik dried the glasses as Charles washed them, before Charles smirked and splashed Erik “Oops” Erik raised a brow before he used his mutation to lift the metal spoons._

_“Erik” Charles warned backing away from the spoons and the older man simply smirked_

_“Charles” Erik replied before chasing Charles with the spoons. Erik pinned the shorter man to the wall with his army of spoons “Oops”_

_Charles laughed softly as Erik leaned forward kissing the telepath._

Even the fucking dishes reminded him Erik was gone. Everything did. Why couldn’t he escape this? Charles took another shuttering breath before throwing the glass at the wall but he didn’t stop there he threw the silverware to the ground. Soon the kitchen was surrounded in glass and silverware. Charles made sure to use his telepathy so he didn’t wake anymore this time.

Charles let the tears slip down his cheeks as he picked up the broken glass, which cut his hands making blood drip on the white tile. Charles remembers the first night he met Raven. In this same kitchen. It was this house and everything in it. It reminded him of the sister who left him to bleed on the beach and the lover that put him there.

Charles didn’t even sense Hank coming into the kitchen and was startled by the gasping. He looked up calmly, setting the glass in the trash bin, and wiping his eyes only getting blood on his face. “S-sorry I woke you”

Hank knelt down in front of him “Professor what happened?”

“The China was mocking me” Charles stated as Hank examined his hands

“Professor” Hank said even softer and Charles couldn’t stop the tears

“Everything is a reminder. The sofa. The turtlenecks. The chessboard. The China” Charles breathed out “I want to burn my mattress cause it’s just one reminder he is gone and he won’t come back. I know I have to let him go but I don’t want to let him go.”

Hank cleaned Charles hands up and helped him back into bed with a sedative for pain before going back to clean up the mess.

-

Nobody asked about Charles hands and they all just enjoyed Christmas. They opened presents in pajamas and drank eggnog.

“This one is from all three of us” Hank said as he handed Charles the wrapped box and Charles smiled brightly at the three. They had all given him individual gifts but he didn’t expect this.

“I have plenty really you didn’t have to” Charles stated but the smile never left his face as he unwrapped the necklace with an X in the middle of the circle

“We talked about going around helping mutants as a team…. and we came up with a team name. “ Hank explained

“The X-men” Sean grinned “Get it? cause Professor X”

“It’s wonderful.” Charles beamed at the three boys and the three each took their turn giving Charles a hug. “The design is creative but simple.”

“Hank designed it” Alex smirked over at his blushing blue boyfriend “He also designed suits that aren’t yellow spandex”

“I have no other material” Hank grumbled “They didn’t look that bad”

Charles smiled as he brushed over the boy’s minds, the warmth and happiness he felt at having a family. Even if all of his family wasn’t here, he still had them.

 _‘I wonder if Alex would make fun of me for asking Charles to read Christmas stories’_ Sean thought and Charles read it loud and clear.

 _‘No he wouldn’t’_ Charles replied in Sean’s head causing the ginger to blush slightly _‘I would love too. The Night before Christmas is on the third shelf to the left’_ Sean grinned and got up to retrieve the book.

 _‘Alex mind your manners’_ Charles said into Alex’s head as he saw Alex about to say something when he saw Sean get the book

 _‘Fine but it’s still funny’_ Alex thought with a hum as Charles began to read both aloud and in their heads. Using his telepathy to create images in their minds and make it real. Charles often connected their brains together so they could talk even when in a different room.

The boys enjoyed the connection and Charles enjoyed knowing his gift wasn’t viewed as an intrusion. All his life he was told it was an intrusion of privacy by Raven and most of all by Erik. Erik someone he loved and was so passionate about embracing mutation, rejected Charles. Charles would lie and tell people blocking thoughts out didn’t hurt or was effortless but blocking people’s thoughts out was like taking a fish out of water or taking the metal away from Erik. Although that’s not to say Charles wasn’t allowed to speak into Erik’s head because he was just not welcomed to go deeper without Erik getting angry.

The boys came to understand that in the months after Cuba, when he couldn’t control it and had slipped up telling them it hurt to block them out. Ever since the boys have jumped at the chance for Charles to be in their heads and that lessened the pain. 

Once Charles finished reading he turned on some Christmas music and watched as the boy’s danced around, drunk on eggnog. Hank and Alex cuddled close and kissed under the mistletoe while Sean ate too much Christmas cookies.

-

When Cerbro was finally ready Charles hooked in and went in search of mutants in trouble because of the growing experimentation. He knew there were mutants out there suffering for their mistake in Cuba and he couldn’t stand by. Charles wanted to create a safe haven for young mutants and liberate mutants in need.

 That’s why Charles sent his boys out to rescue mutants, he couldn’t be there physically but telepathically he could. Charles would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he knew didn’t truly know how powerful he was. Charles knew his mutation was exceptionally strong.

New members of the mansion were introduced but the school still had to finish the paper work so for now, it was just a place mutants could stay. Even with all the happiness that entered his life, Charles still felt that gap where his sister and lover should be.

Charles had taken to drinking a little before bed which turned into a little more. Sometimes the gap in his mind where Erik’s used to be was overwhelming. Whoever said the pain fades in time was a god damn liar. The pain got worse but that didn’t mean Charles stopped smiling and it didn’t mean he didn’t pretend everything was alright. It was a pain Charles would learn to deal with and if that meant shoving it deep inside him to grow then so be it.

-

Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters opened that fall. Charles sought out mutants in need of help via Cerbro and sent his X-men to rescue them. Their family grew but Charles never allowed anyone in either Raven’s or Erik’s room because he was convinced one day they’d come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik kept himself busy with planning and recruiting for the brotherhood. They now had a mutant who could spit fire called fireball and they were currently in one of Shaw’s safe houses in France. They had just come back from a mission to get information and Erik was currently laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed Charles far more than he thought he would.

_“There is so much more to you than you know” Charles whispered his eyes seemed enhanced and he looked on the verge of tears with how much emotion was held between them. Erik held his eye contact unable to look away from those beautiful eyes and it then hit him how much he loved Charles._

“Magneto?” Mystique cracked the door open and Erik sat up, shaking the image of Charles out of his mind.

“What do you need?” He asked and she came into the room then closed the door before crawling on the bed to him. Erik watched her as she got closer and didn’t stop her when she kissed him. He just closed his eyes and allowed his body to take over. He would never admit that when he climaxed he imaged blue eyes instead of a blue body. Was it wrong that he fucked his exlover’s sister? Oh how it would hurt Charles to find out but in a way Erik wanted Charles to hurt because he choose the humans over mutants. It was petty revenge but it didn’t make him feel better. When Mystique had fallen asleep the guilt kept Erik awake and reminded him that he left Charles.

-

Erik was stitching up his arm after being shot and he couldn’t help but think about Charles.

_“What is this from?” Charles asked softly tracing a scar on Erik’s torso. They both laid naked basking in the afterglow of sex_

_“Shaw” Erik responded and didn’t explain further which Charles accepted even if Charles knew from being in his head early on, he was glad he didn’t have to voice it._

_“We will stop him Erik” Charles whispered and pressed a kiss to the wound “He won’t get away with what he has done”_

_“No he won’t” Erik agreed, moving back in between Charles legs and kissing him deeply_

Erik finished up the stitches and that night went to Mystiques room to take his mind off the memory of Charles body under his.

-

“We have a twenty minute window before the backup comes in. We need to be quick, get the mutants and don’t let the humans slow you down.” Erik stated as he stood in front of his small group “Emma I need you guiding us through the building. Sting you’re with Emma. Azazel I need you to get the mutants back here, don’t waste time. Angel, Fireball you two clear our path and Riptide you enter the back make sure there isn’t any surprises. Spike, Mystique you’re with me” The mutants nodded before following their leader. The raid went as planned but every single human in that building were killed when one of the rescued mutants called Explosive demanded to explode it.

“It is all yours” Erik said after all the mutants cleared and the mutant exploded the building. In that moment Erik swore he could hear Charles voice telling him killing the humans wasn’t the answer.

-

Later that night Raven came to Erik with an angry expression “We didn’t have to kill them!”

“Yes we did. They would have come after us in search of the mutants we had rescued. You know that Mystique.” Erik replied calmly

“There could have been another way” She said with less anger and more resign

“You sound like Charles” Erik stated which made her flinch with guilt “Remember what the humans have done. None of them are innocent”

“I know” She said softly and went to seek comfort in Erik’s arms

_“Not every human is guilty for the actions of some” Charles spoke softly to his companions as they walked along the grounds “We don’t need to result to violence”_

Erik sat up in bed, looking at the nude blue form next to him with guilt. He missed Charles but Charles was wrong the humans were after them and needed to be exterminated.

-

When they arrived in Boston, Erik was exhausted from the car ride but he needed to plan for their mission tomorrow. “Get some sleep and meet back in my room by eight o’clock tonight” Erik said to his team and they nodded off to they own bedrooms. 

“We enter through here” Erik pointed to the map “Angel I need you and Sting to take down the power back here…” Erik went on telling his plan when Emma stood up

“We have visitors…. Oh my” Emma said as she read their minds the best she could with the blocks they had up and opened the door for them. Emma answered the door with a passive aggressive smile

“I’m glad Charles taught you some shielding tricks” She drawled 

“Cut the shit. We are here to talk to Magneto” Alex snapped and Emma hummed

“Well come in” Emma gestured for them to follow her in and gave Erik a pointed look. Interested to see how Erik would react to the news of what happened to his lover or past lover now.

“Hank?” Raven gasped standing when she saw Hank and feeling a wave of guilt for what she had been up to with Erik.

“Beast. Havoc. I’m guessing you aren’t here to join me?” Erik drawled staring up at the two and ignoring the nagging feel that something was wrong if those two were here.

“No I don’t betray the people I love so easily” Hank snapped, guilt washed over Erik at the words and he ignored the images of Charles bleeding on a beach. Mystique averted her gaze the guilt obvious.

“What did you come here for?” Erik inquired this was testing his temper

“Charles is paralyzed” Alex stated his arms crossed. Those few words made Erik freeze. Charles, sweet Charles was paralyzed. No that wasn’t right. They were wrong.

“Oh my god” Raven gasped

“Get out” Erik snapped at the other mutants in the room, the brotherhood quickly walked out while Alex, Hank, Raven and Erik stayed. The metal in the room vibrated as Erik stood and glared at the two. “What do you mean?”

“The bullet hit his spine just right to the point where he can no longer walk. He is paralyzed from the mid-thigh down” Hank explained his glare matching Erik’s own.

“He can’t walk ever again and the worst part about it is he doesn’t blame you” Alex growled as he glared daggers at both of them “We thought you should know” Erik remained silent at the words spoken and tried not to let the emotion show on his face. While Erik built his mutant brotherhood and walked away unscathed, Charles was stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of his life because of him. Erik was here sleeping with Raven while Charles suffered. Charles the person he wanted by his side more than anything was caused extreme amounts of pain because of him. Erik didn’t even notice when the two left and he simply pushed Mystique off when she tried to take comfort with him.

“Oh my god we left him” She cried and quickly left the room. Erik just stood there staring at nothing as his ears rang. Charles knew he was paralyzed and still let them leave him. The metal in the room at this point was crushing and spinning. Erik crumbled to sit in the chair and put his head in his hands.

He touched the helmet on his head and remembered the look in Charles eyes. The sadness, the pain and the knowing look. He knew Erik was leaving and he knew he was paralyzed. The selfless bastard.

That night Erik locked his door and laid awake the entire night with thoughts of his ex lover.

-

Erik went out to a field filled with scrap metal before he closed his eyes and the metal lifted, crushed, cracked, smashed and was nothing but dust when he was done. Channeling the pain, guilt and regret into the metal. Being without Charles reminded him of being without metal. He felt like a part of him was gone.

-

Christmas wasn’t happy at all. It was lonely to say the least. All it did was remind Erik of Charles and how much Charles talked about plans for Christmas

_“I know you don’t celebrate Christmas so I bought stuff for Hanukkah” Charles smiled “I already bought your gift too so you can’t tell me not to get you anything.” Erik felt warmth fill his chest at how hard Charles was trying to accommodate Erik for a holiday that was months away. Erik stopped Charles with a kiss_

_“Thank you” Erik whispered and rested their foreheads together causing Charles to beam_

Erik thought back to the metal pocket watch he had made for Charles and how he engraved his name in it. The item was back in his room at the mansion and he didn’t dare go back. He couldn’t face what he had done to Charles. Ever since finding out about what he did to Charles, he couldn’t bring himself to even look at Mystique in that way again. He just couldn’t stop hurting Charles could he?

-

Seasons changed and the brotherhood grew but so did the distance between Mystique and Erik. Erik never felt anything remotely romantic for her, she was just a warm body and an outlet for his pain but now she was just another reminder of his guilt. Mystique stayed away, her eyes filled with guilt and regret when they saw him. Only when they were on missions did they work well together because mutant kind was bigger than guilt.

“Erik?” Mystique said as she entered the living room of one of the safe houses they were staying in. Erik was surprised to be called this after so many months of being called Magneto. “I want to go see him”

“Then go” Erik responded “I will not hold you back” With that she turned out of the room and left. Erik sat there thinking and then shook his head he couldn’t go see him but damn if he didn’t want to

-

Raven knocked on the door of the mansion nervously and waited. The house had simple changes to it for example it was now a school. Alex answered the door and his eyes narrowed “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to see my brother” She stated and Alex opened his mouth to say something mean when he stopped then sighed clearly Charles was saying something to him.

“He’s in his study.” Alex grumbled “Follow me” Raven followed Alex even though she didn’t need to because she knew where his study was she grew up here.

Raven took a deep breath before entering the study to be faced with the sight of Charles behind a desk covered in essays but he looked much thinner from the last time she saw him but his arms had gained muscles. His hair was longer and his eyes looked far more aged than last time. The biggest change was the wheel chair and the boney legs that sat uselessly in it. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw him and she couldn’t help but think of how breakable he looked. Raven didn’t let Charles say anything before she let the tears slip down her cheeks.

“Charles I’m so sorry” She said as she looked at her brother and he gave a sad smile

“Please do not cry. This wasn’t your fault” Charles soothed and Raven shook her head.

“I left you” Raven whispered and Charles reached out a hand which she took

“You had to go” Charles said tears in his eyes as well “I don’t blame you” The two embraced and then moved to the couch in his study where they talked about everything that had happened. Raven hadn’t known about Erik and Charles which became very evident when she told him about the two of them sleeping together. Charles put on a brave face and didn’t give any inkling that he was hurt.

“Why don’t you stay a couple of days?” Charles asked not even trying to hide the hope in his voice and Raven couldn’t bring herself to say no to that.

Once Raven went off to her bedroom, Charles quietly wheeled himself to his room and was met by Alex there. ‘ _Please Alex I know you don’t agree but please bear it for tonight’_

 _‘Okay… How can you be okay with the two of them being together?’_ Alex thought to Charles and Charles gave him a pained smile.

 _‘If they are happy that is good enough’_ Charles responded in his head

 _‘Even if it tears you apart?’_ Alex raised his eyebrows and Charles just simply smiled

 _‘Even so. Goodnight Alex’_ Charles then wheeled himself into his bedroom and promptly cried until he fell asleep.

-

 When Mystique returned she was in a far better mood and quietly returned to her room. Erik wanted to know how Charles was doing. Was he still in pain? Had he moved on? Was he thinner? Stronger?

Erik asked none of these questions and just let things go on as if it never happened.

-

The Brotherhood was on a mission to rescue Angel when they ran into the X-men. The X-men had taken the base down softly without killing anyone and had freed those locked up. 

“Magneto?” Banshee questioned which caused the others to turn to look at him. Alex and Hank still looked pretty pissed. Angel was there with them helping them load the injured mutants on the jet to get some medical care.

“I see Charles wasted no time” Erik stated

“Shut up” Alex snapped and then frowned as if someone was talking to him “Yeah Professor I know” Erik realized Charles was seeing everything and hearing everything that was going through his teams minds. “Come on guys lets go”

Angel walked over to the brotherhood “they all are linked through the professor. No need for a radio or anything” she said amazed

Erik watched as the X-men jet flew off thinking that was the closest he had gotten to Charles in a year and decided he needed to go see Charles. He couldn’t go on pretending he didn’t want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles wheeled with Wanda on his lap and was currently taking her back to her room. A woman came to him a little after the school was opened and begged for him to take her children because she couldn’t handle them. Her son had super speed and her daughter could move things with her red energy. At first it was hard for them to adjust but now they were better. Charles had tried to convince the mother to stay or at least visit but to no avail.

“But I don’t want to go to bed” Wanda whined “I want to stay up with you”

“No darling you have school tomorrow” Charles told the seven year old and she pouted but yawned causing him to smile as he reached her bedroom then wheeled inside. Once he tucked her into bed he smiled softly down at her.

“Sleep” he whispered using his telepathy to send her off.

“Night daddy” she mumbled and his eyes widened at the name before he smiled warmly

“Goodnight Wanda” Charles responded and wheeled out of the room, shutting the door and the lights off as he went. Charles made sure Peter was in bed as well before he wheeled into the study. Charles wasn’t Wanda’s and Peter’s father, Erik was. When their mother dropped them off Charles read her mind, hoping to find a father in which he could contact and found Erik’s face. Charles tried to reach out to him through Cerbro but was met with a big empty space just like always. No matter how much he cried out for his ex-lover all he was met with was silence, every time.

Erik at least deserved to know he had kids, even if he didn’t want Charles maybe he would want to know his kids that got left at his door. Charles sighed; it was just another insult to his broken heart which still hadn’t healed which Charles found to be very unfair. He was happy that Erik was happy but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Charles ran a hand through his chestnut hair and retrieved the papers he had left in favor of collecting the young mutant from the kitchen. It had been a week since his team had set free Angel and the others. A week since he saw Erik through their eyes and the image of him only made his heartache more so. Erik looked the same aside from the marron suit, he looked exactly like he had but Charles did not. His legs were boney, hell his entire body was boney but his arms held strength but they didn’t look it and let’s not forget he was paralyzed from the waist down. It was no wonder Erik didn’t want him anymore.

 _‘Professor?’_ Hank called through his mind

 _‘Yes Hank what do you need?’_ Charles immediately responded

‘ _Alex and I are heading to bed. Are you sure you’ll be alright?’_ Hank responded

 _‘Please you two need a break. I’ll be fine thank you. Goodnight Hank. Goodnight Alex_ ’ Charles told the two of them and they responded back with a goodnight. Charles sighed as he switched off the light in the study before wheeling to his bedroom. He supposed he needed sleep as well if he was supposed to teach tomorrow. What Charles wasn’t expecting was to feel that empty space in his bedroom, the feeling of the helmet, the feeling of Erik. Charles calmly opened and closed the door aware of Erik hiding in the shadows.

“Erik” Charles breathed, his heart racing a mile a minute and the lights flicked on, which Charles assumed was the metal bender doing

“Charles” Erik responded his voice was a bit uneasy as he took in the sight of his crippled ex-lover 

“Would you please take off that bloody helmet, you look ridiculous” Charles stated, trying to keep his voice level and his breathing in control. From the look from Erik was giving him, Charles scoffed with a humorless smile “Don’t worry. I will remain clear of your thoughts if that’s what you’re worried about”

Erik slowly removed the helmet, never taking his eyes off Charles and holding it in his hand. “Charles-“

“You abandoned me-“ Charles cut himself off, his anger surging up at seeing his ex-lover. Anger from being abandoned, anger from being left for dead, anger from Erik finding more ways to break his heart, anger that Erik slept with Raven and anger at being in this bloody wheelchair. “I don’t want to fight. Not tonight.”

“Charles-“ Erik tried again only to be interrupted by the telepath

“Don’t. I do not blame you for what happened Erik but I do not want your brotherhood here” Charles stated looking Erik in the eyes

“I wasn’t” Erik responded and moved a step closer to him, dropping his helmet and kneeling before Charles. “I’m sorry Charles” he whispered, laying his head on Charles lap “I’m so sorry.” Charles closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and allowing his fingers to tangle in Erik’s hair as he cried quietly. Erik was cold steel when he needed to be but when he was alone with Charles, all his walls fell down and he was raw. “This is my fault”

“I do not blame you” Charles soothed, his fingers running through the copper strands because no matter what happened Charles would always love and forgive Erik. Yes he was angry and yes he was heartbroken but if Erik stayed then it wouldn’t matter.   

“Why aren’t you angry?” Erik asked after a minute and Charles snorted

“I’m bloody livid” Charles responded “but whatever time I have with you I do not wish for it to be with us fighting” Erik smiled against his leg, thinking that was just like Charles

“Do.. do you still?” Erik asked and Charles eyes filled with tears

“Yes. I will always love you Erik” Charles responded as Erik lifted his head to look into his lovers blue eyes before leaning in to kiss Charles which quickly turned passionate with the longing they both experienced.

 _‘I love you too’_ Erik projected, inviting Charles into his mind and Charles wasted no time in returning to the spot he had made for himself there. Erik only kissed Charles with more passion as he felt the warm blanket of Charles presence in his mind

 _‘Please stay with me’_ Charles murmured into his mind and Erik simply kissed him deeper. _‘I don’t want to let you go again’_ Once they had broken apart, Erik lifted Charles into his bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. Charles clutched onto Erik’s chest tightly and tried willing him not to go _‘At least give me time to plead my case’_

‘ _I’ll give you tomorrow’_ Erik thought back and Charles relaxed again him, knowing he would get the day tomorrow to convince him to stay even if it might be hopeless doesn’t mean he won’t try.  Erik has always wanted kids and a family, Charles can provide that now. He can provide a home and they can still help mutants together. As long as he gives the brotherhood up.

-

The next morning Charles woke up in Erik’s arms and he thought last night was a dream but no there Erik was his arms wrapped around Charles waist. “Good morning”

“You’re here” Charles murmured looking at Erik like it would be the last time

“I promised I’d give you today” Erik responded and Charles beamed, then kissing him.

 _‘Professor the twins are awake. SOS’_ Sean projected at Charles and Charles smiled

 _‘I’ll be right down Sean’_ Charles responded and then looked at Erik “Can I show you something?” Charles asked tapping his temple and Erik nodded. Charles touched their foreheads together and allowed Erik to see everything that went down with the twins and the knowledge they were Erik’s. When he opened his eyes and Erik’s eyes were wide but before either of them could say anything a flash of sliver enter the room. Peter was sat on the end of the bed

“Who are you?” Peter asked “Are you a mutant? What’s your name? How do you know Dad? Why are you wearing a cape?”

“Peter what did I say about coming into people’s bedrooms without knocking?” Charles raised an eyebrow at him

“Well Mr. Sean said you were awake” Peter mumbled acting like a scolded child.

“Darling why don’t you wait down stairs?” Charles requested “Go on or you’ll have to wait for your surprise” Peter’s eyes widened with excitement and he zipped out of the room in a sliver flash.

“He is…” Erik asked his eyes still wide in shock

“Yes” Charles responded with a smile “He’s marvelous isn’t he?”

Erik could only nod “Can I meet…?”

“Of course but first change out of that ridiculous outfit” Charles stated “You’ll scare the kids or worse encourage them”

Erik chuckled at the telepath and Charles smiled to himself as he sat himself up then struggled to sit himself in his chair. Even after all the practice, it was still hard and it still left him in pain. Erik’s laughter faded as he saw Charles freeze with pain and take deep breaths in and out.

“Charles? What’s wrong?” Erik asked his eyes filled with concern as he watched the smooths lines of Charles face contort with pain

“I-I’m fine just a p-pain” Charles responded, all Erik could do was watch and massage Charles lower back in hope to soothe him. Charles eventually relaxed and leaned back against Erik who had move to sit behind him. “Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?”

“I read that massaging the place of trauma can relieve the pain faster” Erik responded as he continued to massage around the scar and he smiled knowing this meant no one has been poking around Charles body. He is the only one making Charles feel good. Even after their time apart, Erik still felt so very possessive of Charles and he would kill anyone who laid a hand on him.

‘ _You’re projecting Darling’_ Charles spoke in his head but Erik could see the blush covering his cheeks

‘ _You’re mine’_ Erik projected to him

‘ _Yes and I always will be ….but you’re not mine anymore’_ Charles responded bitterly and extracted himself from a shocked Erik. Charles knew about Mystique. Erik pulled Charles back to his chest tightly and held him close.

‘ _I’m still yours’_ Erik projected and tried to relay his feelings to the telepath who was clearly hurt and trying to hide it.

“You abandoned me! You took her away and you abandoned me” Charles angrily tried to pull himself away but the older man wouldn’t let go “You left me on a bloody beach to die. How the hell were we supposed to get off? We couldn’t exactly ask the men on the ships, could we? You couldn’t wait until we were off the beach until you left? You left me broken and vulnerable to the very people you called you enemy. Was I the enemy because I didn’t believe killing was the best option? Am I your enemy Erik?” Charles was breathless by the end of his anger filled speech and he took a few breaths, calming down a bit “I was wrong my friend we do not want different things. We just have a different idea of achieving them”

Erik raised his head from Charles neck, finally allowing Charles to turn himself as much as he could to face Erik. The telepaths blue eyes burned with anger and pain. “You aren’t my enemy. I want you by my side. I always have” Their staring contest was broken when a knock came at the door.

 “It’s Hank” Charles murmured and Erik helped Charles into his chair before going to answer the door.

“Profe- What the hell are you doing here?” Hank asked angrily and Erik simply smirked at the blue beast.

“I’ll explain over breakfast” Charles murmured and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache already forming at the thoughts swirling around. _‘Trust me’_ Charles thought to Hank and Hank frowned but nodded before storming off.

“He is just as pleasant as I remember” Erik snorted as he closed the door and Charles was busy wheeling himself towards his bathroom that was now easy for him to shower by himself. Erik watched as Charles made a shooing motion at him before closing the bathroom door and Erik chuckled before quickly finding his old bedroom to be exactly the way he left it but the sliver box sitting on the bed was new.

Erik smiled as he read his name on the slip of paper attached to the box in Charles cursive handwriting and he set the card down gently before opening the present revealing the metal chess set. Suddenly his heart began to ache as he remembered Charles bright eyes as he talked about the holidays and how they could celebrate Hanukkah. Charles had such hope that he’d be there for Christmas and he could only image Charles trembling fingers setting the box down on Christmas. Erik found himself imagining staying here with Charles.

When Erik returned to Charles room the telepath was already dressed and ready with both Alex and Hank in his room. They all seemed to be having a conversation but it wasn’t a verbal one. Erik leaned against the doorway, black turtle neck on and raised eye brow.

“Magneto” Alex glared at him with crossed arms, standing in front of the professor as if to protect him

“Havoc” Erik responded matching the young man’s glare “What? No spandex?”

“Erik” Charles warned and shot him a look before wheeling past of three of them to the dining room where the others were eating. He was greeted with a chorus of ‘Good morning Professor!’ Peter and Wanda zipped out of their chair and over to him with excited smiles, both climbing into his lap as he continued to wheel to his seat and talk to them telepathically. Erik watched a step behind him with a warm feeling covering his chest.

‘ _Peter said we had a surprise’_ Wanda thought to Charles and he nodded 

‘ _Yes but breakfast first’_ Charles told them and the two nodded before going back to their seats. Erik sat next to Charles and looked between the two kids and Charles.  _‘Breakfast first Erik’_

\--

Charles had gathered the twins into his study with Erik and cleared his throat. “Wanda. Peter. This is your biological father”

“Wait… We have TWO dads???” Wanda asked her eyes wide with excitement

“Are you a mutant? What’s your mutation? Are you fast like me? Can you fly? Are you secretly green?” Peter and Wanda began berating Erik with questions which the metal bender answered and Charles simply watched with a smile as the three got along extremely well. Charles excused himself and allowed the three to spend the entire day getting to know each other while Charles went off to teach his class.

The day finally came to an end and Charles encouraged Erik to put Peter down for bed since Wanda demanded Charles read her a story.

“Are you going to leave us like mom did?” Peter asked after Erik finished reading a bedtime story “I overheard Dad talking to Mr. Hank about it”

Erik’s eyes widened as he looked down at the wide brown eyes of his son and he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave. Not when he had a family here. Not when he could fight his cause here. Not when he found everything he had ever wanted here. He had Charles and the kids here. He could still fight his cause with the X-men but he’d have to give up the brotherhood. “I won’t leave you”

Peter smiled then snuggled into bed and Erik moved to the door, switching off the light but not before he heard Peter murmur “Goodnight Papa”

Charles was back in his study by the time Erik got there, he was grading a spelling test by the look of it and damn if Erik’s chest filled with warmth at the sight. Charles looked up from the test before finishing it up and setting it aside. “Have I convinced you?”

“You’ve barely done any convincing” Erik stated as he shut and locked the study door.

“Perhaps not directly no” Charles responded, leaning back in his chair to watch the metal bender sit down

“The couch in the sitting room is gone” Erik stated and Charles chuckled

“I couldn’t well leave the thing there after I took a chainsaw to it” Charles admitted freely and Erik rose his eyebrows at Charles “You always did bring out both the best and the worst in me”

“As did you I” Erik responded watched Charles carefully before he stood and started setting up the chess board while Charles wheeled over.

“I warn you I’m a bit rusty” Charles stated and Erik snorted as he sat down

“You cheat anyway” Erik smirked

“I do not” Charles defended but he was smiling back at the German. A few moves in Charles spoke again this time softer than before “Do you plan to stay?” Silence stretched out between them and Erik made another move before he spoke

“I have to tie up some loose ends first” Erik responded and Charles looked up at him in surprise mixed with happiness “I won’t let my children grow up without knowing me” Charles nodded to Erik’s words and looked down again ‘ _and I never wish to leave you again’_ Erik projected and a large smile stretched across his face.

_‘You won’t have too’_

-

The next Christmas was filled with laughing children and honestly looked like Christmas threw up on the mansion. Charles smiled as he sat outside watching Wanda and Peter play in the snow. Alex, Hank, Raven and Sean were no matter having an intense snow ball fight with each other.

“It’s odd being here without all the children” Charles commented as Erik came out with two cups of warm eggnog “I know they are home for winter break but it’s much more silent”

“I don’t think silent could ever be used with Peter and Wanda around” Erik scoffed as he handed Charles the cup with a kiss on the forehead. Charles chuckled and smiled

“I suppose you’re right” Charles hummed as he took a sip of the beverage

“Papa! Dad! Look!” Wanda and Peter were showcasing their snowman they had made.

“Brilliant” Charles beamed over at the children who were both grinning

“Sehr gut” Erik smiled over at the children and was pleased when they understood what he meant. Both were fast learners and were picking up on German along with French quickly.

“Professor can you please explain to Sean that screaming my fort down is against the rules” Hank came marching over covered in snow, looking more white than blue.

“That’s only because Team Blue can’t take the heat” Alex smirked and Raven shot him a dirty look

“We were totally kicking your ass and that’s why you cheated” Raven replied

“My scream is my natural gift it’s not cheating!” Sean stated with a smile and Azazel and Angel took that moment to teleport in.

“Fine we will let it go if Azazel is on our team” Raven grinned at her red boyfriend who simply looked confused as to what team he would be on.

“Oh no way that’s so unfair he can teleport” Alex scoffed

“Well Angel can be on your team and she can fly” Raven stated “Charles you settle this” All the mutants turned to look at the telepath and he sighed.

“Only if you change your name to team purple is Azazel allowed on the team if he is willing” Charles stated and Raven whooped.

“Don’t worry! We can still kick their asses” Angel smirked at Sean and Alex who grinned back. Just like that they were off again to start their battle.

“I am not convinced they are adults” Erik stated as he watched the young adults fight

“They are still young” Charles smiled fondly as he watched his family have fun in the snow and Peter zoomed over with Wanda on his back

“Wanda’s cold” Peter stated at his shivering sister

“That’s only because you put snow in my shirt” Wanda protested and Charles tsked the children before leading them inside with Erik following.

-

Raven and Azazel had their child Kurt a year later, the X-men consisted of Erik, Hank, Alex, Sean, Angel and Azazel now. The school grew in size and the X-men continued to save mutants and fight for their rights. Erik was surprised to find he was wrong, peace was an option for him until Charles showed him and damn if it wasn’t great.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reviews I might write more into this, going into what Erik's been up to and how he handles the news further. So please tell me what you think!!


End file.
